


Yes, sir!

by uchihatake



Series: OBKK AUs [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihatake/pseuds/uchihatake
Summary: It's always been Kakashi's dream to join the army and make his father proud. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for his Sergeant in command who seems to particularly have something against him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: OBKK AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867591
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Yes, sir!

Kakashi observes the clothes he was given after all the paperwork had been finished, they don’t look too bad on him, honestly. Everyone was given a black tank top, olive green pants and black boots, and individuality isn't existent anymore.

Kakashi is young and eager. He was ten years old when he decided he wanted to serve his country and become a man his father would be proud of. He knew that things would be harsh, he had heard it all from his father who had just retired from the military himself a couple years ago, but it didn’t deter him from going for it anyways.

It isn't even 5 minutes before all of them are chased out again, no matter if they are dressed or not. The August air is still warming but the smell of autumn is already evident. All recruits are standing in a line, waiting for the Staff Sergeant in charge to give the first instructions.

Out comes a young man, dressed in the exact same wardrobe as everyone else, the only difference is that unlike the recruits who are all rather slim, his whole body is sculptured with muscles and a masculine aura radiates off him.

The young man's tanned arms and neck are incredibly thick and Kakashi licks his lips when the man walks past him, a whiff of his masculine scent invading Kakashi's system.

He stops in front of them, standing with his feet firmly on the ground, his hands hidden behind his back. Kakashi takes in the sight of him, the dark and piercing eyes, his muscular built, tanned skin and black hair - the Sergeant looks intimidating and dangerously sexy.

“Welcome,” the Sergeant says after a moment. “I'm Uchiha Obito or for you, Sergeant Uchiha. Starting from today, I will be your mentor and your worst nightmare.”

“Such a dick,” someone mumbles and Obito furrows his eyebrows. Kakashi notices how everyone's posture suddenly straightens a little further.

“In this world, you're either a dick or a pussy, remember that. Right now, all of you are pussies but when I'm done with you, there will hopefully be a group of real men standing in front of me. I don't accept pussies in my squad. You may call me an asshole but I'm the one who decides whether you fuck or get fucked, keep that in mind.”

“Don't assholes like to be fucked?” Kakashi asks quietly to another young man next to him.

Obito scowls and approaches the disobedient recruit.

“What's your name, recruit?” Obito growls, his voice dangerously low.

“Hatake Kakashi,” Kakashi answers, making sure to hold the eye contact. He won’t let the other think that he can be pushed around.

“Let me make this clear, recruit Hatake. As long as you're here, _all_ of you are going to call me sir. You only speak when asked or you will get punished. Is that clear, Hatake?” Obito hisses.

“Yes, sir!” Kakashi says out loudly, his voice still firm.

“Good. Now do 50 push ups.” The corner of Obito's mouth lifts into a smug grin as he turns around to go back to his spot. “Make sure that I can hear you counting.”

Kakashi groans but immediately falls down on his knees to start his punishment.

“One,” he shouts as he lifts his body off the ground. “Two,” he shouts at the next push up.

“Louder, I can't hear you,” Obito says with an amused voice.

So Kakashi obeys and shouts louder, ignoring the chuckles coming from his left and right. By the time he is done, a layer of sweat coats his skin, making his tank top cling on his body uncomfortably. But he knows this is only the start. He dusts his dirty hands on his loose pants and looks back at the Sergeant who is still standing there motionless. Once their eyes meet, Obito nods, seemingly content.

“No one fucks with me,” he then spits. “Keep that in mind. Now everyone run 5 laps around the camp. Follow me.” And with that, he starts running and the recruits stumble over their feet in panic, trying to follow the man in command. No one wants to be the last, no one wants to be the one the Sergeant will unleash his anger to. Kakashi isn't sure if this training will make them become a unit or a simple group of fighters who only care about their own assses anymore.

✼

They have dinner by the time the sun has just started setting. After the little marathon they had run, a lot of other exercises had followed, wearing out every one of them. No one cares that the whole ground is dirty from their shoes and they care even less that they are sweaty and dirty. All they want to do is eat.

Once they are done, they head towards the showers. Just like the large hall they all have to sleep in, they also have to shower together. There aren't even cubicles or anything that can provide a little bit of privacy but then again, they are too tired to care anyways.

Kakashi sighs when the water hits his sore muscles, at least the water is warm and soothing. To his surprise, Obito comes walking in, his head up high proudly and more importantly, naked.

As if he has no care in the world, he walks past one recruit after another until he reaches one of the empty spaces right across from Kakashi, where he turns on the water with no words spoken and starts washing up.

Unlike the group of recruits who are obviously awkward to be so exposed, it is clear that Obito is used to this and doesn’t mind it even the slightest bit. Kakashi watches how the muscles on Obito's back flexes as he lathers his hair with shampoo and he has to bite back a sigh that threatens to slip past his lips. Instead, he turns around and starts washing up as well.

✼

“You should be careful before he starts picking on you,” Iruka says.

Iruka is younger than Kakashi and occupies the bed right next to him. They had quickly started a conversation earlier when they had arrived. They seemed to have a lot in common and Kakashi was glad that he had found someone he got along with so quickly.

“What do you mean?” Kakashi asks.

“I mean that you shouldn't provoke him or he will make you his little bitch,” Iruka answers with a sigh, obviously worried for his new friend. “And don't say you would like that,” he adds just when Kakashi opens his mouth. “You don’t know how violent he can get when he’s pissed off. He doesn't look like the friendliest guy on earth.”

Kakashi chuckles and nods. He knows that the other is right and he agrees that the Sergeant is a blatant asshole but on the other hand, he can’t help his personality.

✼

Three weeks have quickly passed and at least half a dozen guys are already counting the days they will complete their training. As far as Kakashi is concerned, every muscle in his body is aching, he caught a cold a few days ago but the noticeable progress fills him with an unknown feeling of pride that makes him burst with confidence. Yes, it is hard but he loves it, he loves every single moment, no matter how harsh it is.

In all his life he has never slept as well as he does now after a whole day of workout. The only thing that troubles him is his problem with Sergeant Uchiha. Iruka was right that Obito would keep a close eye on him. It isn't that Kakashi is particularly disobedient, he simply has an issue with accepting orders from someone else.

Kakashi has been called for a punishment twice so far where Obito made him do ridiculous exercises until late at night but although it is annoying, Kakashi can feel himself getting stronger, too. It is only a matter of time until muscles will start stretching his shirt and he is looking forward to it.

Obito and Kakashi are alone in the shower but none of them speaks a single word. They have never spoken to each other apart from the insults the Sergeant threw at him and the 'yes sir' Kakashi would shout back.

Kakashi has gotten used to the group showers, used to the looks they give each other, especially him. They call him 'pretty boy', because apparently he is one, and most of them have gotten comfortable enough around each other that they would jokingly slap other people's butts. However, the sexual frustration that is slowly building up becomes more and more obvious.

He doesn’t even care that Obito didn’t choose a shower across from him, like everyone else would do and is just 2 spots next to him instead, giving Kakashi the perfect sight of his body and he wonders if the other is doing that on purpose.

Obito's wet skin is glistening under the dim light in the shower and Kakashi watches how the foam runs down his muscular back, making an alluring curve when it reaches the other's firm buttocks. Kakashi swallows hard and tries desperately to focus on something else other than the sight that starts to make his blood boil.

Kakashi awkwardly turns his head and foams up his body when he hears a low chuckle next to him. Lifting his head, he is just in time to see the other turn off the water, looking at him with a smirk on his face and Kakashi knows that Obito noticed the looks he was giving him.

“Asshole,” Kakashi mutters quietly as Obito walks past him in an uncomfortably close distance. Obito's head turns around to look back at him, his lips stretched in a grin so wide that his teeth are exposed.

“You seem to prefer assholes over pussies, don't you?” Obito asks and with yet another chuckle, he walks out of the showers, leaving a flushed red Kakashi.

✼

“He totally wants you to be his little bitch,” Iruka murmurs quietly as most of them are already sleeping. “They don't care where they put their dicks in as long as they can get off.”

“It's my own fault that I can't keep my damn mouth shut.” Kakashi yawns.

“But still, you should complain if he harasses you,” Iruka insists.

“I'm not a pussy. And besides, he doesn't harass me, he just gives me extra exercises so he actually helps me to get fit.”

“I'm just making sure that you're not becoming _his_ pussy,” Iruka sounds defeated.

“I know and I appreciate your worries but I've got everything under control,” Kakashi reassures the younger male. Iruka just hums, and Kakashi knows the other isn’t really convinced but he doesn’t think about it any further as sleep takes over.

✼

They are running their usual laps before breakfast. August has turned into November and the air is getting crisp and the cold is crawling up Kakashi's body. Thankfully they had been given sweaters with long sleeves but it is barely enough to protect his body. But he knows that after a few minutes of running, the temperature won’t matter anymore.

Kakashi is one of those who have adapted to the amount of exercise rather quickly. The miles they are running are still exhausting but his legs don’t feel like giving in anymore. Unfortunately not all of them are as fit as he is and the ones who slow down too much have to run an extra lap.

He is just lost in thoughts when someone behind him squeezes his ass tightly, causing him to trip over his own feet and collide with the floor. Not wanting to fall back too much, he quickly picks himself up, ignoring the laughter from the others.

In the past few weeks, the whole squad has become a bunch of horny dogs and the playful slaps in the shower have become something more uncomfortable. Of course, as one of the 'pretty boys', Kakashi is at the top of the list when their hormones take control over their actions. Thankfully nothing bad has happened and he has made enough friends to make sure that nothing major will happen, but some guys still try every now and then.

Everyone gathers at their usual spot to wait for the ones who are slower. Kakashi is panting, his palms on his knees as he is bent forward, thankful that he made it to the goal rather quickly even though he had tripped. He feels sorry for the last ones to join them, a fearful look on their faces evident. Obito waits until everyone has caught their breath, taking big gulps from his water bottle.

“Recruit Hatake will stay back tonight. You're dismissed for breakfast,” he announces and turns around, his figure getting smaller as the distance between them increases.

Kakashi wants to cry out, or run after the Sergeant to kick his ass, this isn't fair and everyone knows it, giving him looks of pity. He stomps away, Iruka right behind him, trying to calm him down.

“He's such a bastard,” Iruka murmurs. “You shouldn't go. You should complain!”

“If I complain, he’s going to think he has won. I can't give him that satisfaction,” Kakashi grumbles, kicking a stone that is lying on the ground.

✼

It starts raining in the afternoon and the clouds become darker with every minute that passes. By the time the squad is dismissed for dinner, it is raining so much that Kakashi can barely see anything anymore.

While everyone else is filling their stomachs with something warm to eat, he is left outside doing a third round of exercises. He had ripped his sweater at the obstacle course so he is only wearing the thin tank top that lets the cold droplets of rain drum on his skin mercilessly, making his whole body feel numb.

His hands are slipping on the muddy ground but he makes sure to never lose his balance. The feeling of a thousand needles runs through his arms every time he pushes his body off the ground and his lungs are burning, but giving up is not an option.

“Are you a pussy?” Obito shouts, his voice barely audible in the heavy rain.

“No, sir,” Kakashi shouts back.

“What are you then?” Obito asks.

“I'm a man, sir!” Kakashi replies as he pushes up his body again.

Obito crouches down and puts his palm on Kakashi's head, pressing his face into the mud. “Then prove it,” he barks.

Kakashi coughs as he scrambles his heavy limbs off the ground. He brings his arm up to wipe the dirt off his face.

“50 more push ups,” Obito instructs, a cold look on his face.

Kakashi immediately gets into position again, hoping that he won’t collapse.

“Are you a pussy or a man?” Obito shouts after a few push ups.

“I'm a man, sir,” Kakashi replies.

“Why are you crawling in the mud like a worm then?” Obito spits.

Kakashi grits his teeth together, knowing that he has nothing to reply with. His arms are shaking, they can barely keep his weight up but there are only a few push ups left until he will be hopefully dismissed.

“Are you a man?” Obito asks.

“Yes, sir!” Kakashi replies.

“Are you a man?” Obito's voice gets louder.

“Yes, sir!” Kakashi shouts louder. He feels the other's shoe on his back, trying to push him down.

“Are you a man?” Obito repeats, applying more pressure on the other's back.

“Yes, sir!” Kakashi is panting. He will not give up, he will not let the other win. It is a silent fight between them whether the Sergeant will be able to push him on the ground again or not.

But Kakashi manages to withstand the pressure and to his surprise, the other stops pressing his foot on Kakashi's spine and crouches down.

“Good job, recruit Hatake. You're dismissed,” Obito says, the look on his face has softened. At these words, Kakashi collapses on the ground, completely exhausted but his chest is filled with pride.

✼

He drags himself into the shower, not caring about food right now. The only thing in his mind is now to soothe his sore muscles under the hot stream of water. His clothes are stripped off and carelessly thrown on the ground in no time and he heads for the shower that is the closest to the entrance.

Feeling too weak to keep himself up, he leans both his palms against the wall with his head hung low as the water pours down on him. He barely notices that Obito has joined him in the shower but he can’t find it in himself to care, he has his back turned towards him anyways.

Kakashi almost jumps when he feels a cold hand running down his back and turns around to be face to face with his Sergeant. The look on Obito's face is surprisingly caring and without a word spoken, he motions for him to turn around again. Kakashi obeys and hears the other squeeze shampoo into his palm before he brings his arms up to massage Kakashi's scalp gently.

Obito's touch is gentle, caring even and Kakashi doesn’t know why the Sergeant shows such a sudden change of personality. He enjoys the treatment but he is apprehensive nonetheless. The Sergeant's warm chest touches Kakashi's back when he inches closer to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. A shudder runs down Kakashi's spine at the touch, it feels so wrong but yet so right.

It is no secret that the Sergeant is incredibly gorgeous, Kakashi's type even but due to their superior-subordinate relationship, he has tried to keep his observing looks to a minimum. But Obito doesn’t seem to mind as he starts rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders.

Obito's hands feel so good on his body and a content sigh escapes Kakashi's lips. His head falls back as he completely succumbs to the other's touch. Obito's hands run up and down his arms as if he is apologizing for the pain he has caused him. He can feel Obito's hot breath on his neck and every huff that escapes the Sergeant's lips make goosebumps spread on his skin.

When the older's hands sneak around his body to pull him into his embrace, Kakashi can feel Obito's hardening cock rubbing on his ass. Kakashi's breath hitches as Obito's fingers caresses his chest and his heart suddenly starts thrumming with excitement.

This is wrong, he knows it, he shouldn't get aroused from the Sergeant's touch nor should he even allow the other to touch him that way. Obito had probably planned this all along, to make him weak before he takes him with the least resistance possible. But why does it still feel so right?

There is no resistance on Kakashi's side, even if he could, he wouldn't want to, so the older's hand starts traveling over his chest, the rough pads of his fingers brushing over Kakashi's heated skin and leaving a trail of fire on it. A moan threatens to escape Kakashi’s throat when the touch wanders lower and lower and it is only when the other's palm reaches between his legs that Kakashi notices how hard he is.

Obito doesn’t wait for approval to take the hard length into his hand and pump it slowly. With his chin leaning on the younger's shoulder, he watches how the head of Kakashi's erection fits perfectly in his palm. Kakashi mewls when the other starts rubbing his groin on his ass, his hard cock slipping between Kakashi's cheeks and creating a sweet friction.

Obito's hips are rolling in the same rhythm as his hand rubs over Kakashi’s cock, leaning down to press a kiss against Kakashi’s shoulder before biting on the skin. Kakashi hisses at the pain but sighs when the older palms the head of his cock.

“Ahh...” Kakashi gasps.

“Do you like that?” Obito purrs into his ear.

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi murmurs in bliss. He neither notices the honorific he uses nor the chuckle on his shoulder.

It has been a few months since Kakashi had last found a release of this sort, he is so sensitive that it almost feels like the first time all over again. He can feel the ecstasy swirl in his stomach, forming a tight knot that grows until it will finally explode. At the same time, the older is rutting his hips quicker and quicker, rubbing his cock up and down between Kakashi's cheeks.

Obito's other hand snugly curls around Kakashi's waist in a possessive grip. For a moment, Kakashi forgets everything around him. He forgets that he can barely keep himself up or all the torture he had endured that day. He forgets that they are in the shower where anyone can walk into them any second. That moment, all that matters is the sinful touch on his aching cock.

It is difficult for him to keep his heavy eyes open but he doesn’t want to miss a single moment to engrave the sight into his mind. The way Obito's fingers work on his erection with skillful motions, how his thumb circles around the tip to smear the precum over it.

Kakashi's legs start shaking and he is thankful that he is still leaning against the wall when Obito applies more pressure on his cock as soon as he feels the hot flesh twitching in his hand. A few strokes later, Kakashi comes all over the older's hand with a lewd moan. His fingers try to grip the wall and his knuckles turn white as Kakashi holds himself up for his dear life.

The recruit’s juices leak all over the Sergeant's hand before it gets washed off with the water and when Kakashi looks down his legs, he sees cum running down on them. He feels how the older's length softens between his cheeks and realizes with a shudder that it is Obito's semen on his body.

“You are such a good boy,” Obito murmurs against Kakashi's skin and just like that, he detaches himself and walks out of the shower, leaving Kakashi by himself, panting.

It takes a moment for Kakashi to comprehend what has just happened and then it dawns on him that he has just become the Sergeant's pussy.

✼

The next day, Kakashi avoids the other's eyes as if he would drop dead the second their gazes met. He is too embarrassed about what happened the night before and when the squad shouts their collective 'Yes, sir!', his ears start burning. But before the day is even half over, he realizes that Obito acts just like always, as if it had never happened and Kakashi doesn't know if he is upset or relieved about that.

A part of him is thankful because it could be worse, he could be humiliated in front of everyone or others could take this as an invitation even. But there is nothing and he decides it would be the best if he also acts normally.

✼

Days pass by and Obito hasn’t said anything, he hasn’t even kept Kakashi back for punishment anymore and the recruit isn't sure if the other is avoiding him or if all of his efforts to get fit have finally paid off.

Days turn into weeks and rain turns into snow. It will be Christmas soon and they aren't allowed to go home. At least they will be given 2 free days as the higher ranks are going home to visit their families. Kakashi misses home and the only thing that makes him look forward to the free days is the alcohol that some of the guys have somehow managed to smuggle into their camp.

“You have buffed up quite a lot,” Iruka mumbles as he looks up and down the older recruit who is just getting dressed.

“I know.” Kakashi chuckled.

Kakashi remembers the first time he had put on their wardrobe. The pants and the black tank top were loose on his body and he looked tiny and thin. Now the pants are still loose but he fills them out nicely as his thighs have become more muscular. His shoulders have become broader and so have his arms, he is happy to notice that his whole posture has changed during the past few months.

Even though he hates Obito with pure passion, a part of him thinks he should be thankful for the rough treatment because he really likes his new body shape and on top of that, no one has bothered him anymore. Maybe he will buy Obito a beer or something before he leaves for good.

✼

On Christmas eve they all get wasted. A few Sergeants and Captains had stayed back as well, with Obito being one of them.

“Of course he would stay here. An asshole like him wouldn't have anyone to be waiting for him anyways,” Kakashi says and earns roaring laughter from his mates.

It is no secret that Kakashi isn't very fond of the Sergeant, no one would be if they were in his position and they are automatically on his side even though some said that he should have let go of his grudge for the older by now since he doesn’t bother him anymore.

What they didn't know though, is that this is the problem, at least for one half of Kakashi. Obito hasn’t come back for more and Kakashi's ego doesn’t take it well, he feels like an abandoned puppy and he wonders if the Sergeant has someone else to relieve his stress with.

Is it the other Sergeant that seems to get along so well with him? Sergeant Namikaze leads another squad and the young men under his command look much happier than Kakashi's own mates. Is it even possible to get along with someone like Obito who seems to have a heart of steel?

Oh well, Kakashi thinks, watching as the two Sergeants walk out of their canteen, shoulders bumping into each other. Why do Obito's arms look so good in his t-shirt? Kakashi shakes his head and downs the rest of his beer in one go.

No one cares that they are getting more and more drunk as the evening goes by, even though alcohol is not allowed in the camp. The Sergeants even drink with them and for this night, the boundaries don’t seem to matter, they are only a group of men who celebrate Christmas together, regardless of their rank.

Obito sits on the same table as Kakashi and thanks to the alcohol, some of his mates have even gathered up the courage to speak to the Sergeants, asking questions about the army, about how they ended up in their position and even more private things.

It is odd for Kakashi to listen to the Sergeant talking. He usually only shouts, the tone of his voice harsh and emotionless. But now he talks like a normal person and Kakashi almost laughs at himself because of course he is just a normal man like everyone else and Obito's voice is actually quite nice to listen to.

People react differently to alcohol. Some of them get really funny, some of them either tired or aggressive. In Kakashi's case, booze always makes him incredibly horny and for some reason, Obito looks especially hot tonight.

Kakashi knows he plays a dangerous game but he can’t keep his eyes off the Sergeant, not when his tongue glides over his lips to moisten them in such an alluring way. Not when his smile seems to brighten up the room as if the sun is suddenly shining. Kakashi's throat feels dry and he swallows, never taking his eyes off Obito.

“I know you hate him but glaring at him won't make him suddenly drop dead,” Iruka mutters to him quietly.

“You hate who?” Sergeant Namikaze asks.

Kakashi sends a death glare to his friend and kicks him under the table, silently commanding him to get him out of the mess he has brought up on him. Iruka apologizes with his eyes, he didn’t seem to think that anyone would pick up what he said.

“I hate everyone,” Kakashi grumbles when Iruka can't find any words.

Sergeant Namikaze laughs loudly while everyone else looks dumbfounded.

“Let me guess. From all the people you hate, you hate Sergeant Uchiha the most,” Sergeant Namikaze says with a chuckle.

Kakashi's eyes flash to Obito for a split second, catching how the other's lips form a thin line of displeasure.

“It's an open secret that all of his subordinates hate him,” Sergeant Namikaze then adds and hisses when Obito elbows him harshly.

“Doesn't surprise me,” Kakashi mutters, knowing that he is walking on thin ice. If Obito wants, he can send Kakashi straight to another punishment and maybe this is what Kakashi is hoping for, a reaction, any reaction would be enough if he only isn't being ignored anymore. “No one would like an asshole,” Kakashi adds. Someone around him gasps audibly and Kakashi cringes. He has crossed the line, he knows it.

Obito's eyebrows are furrowed, his eyes dark with anger, the Sergeant looking as if he would jump over the table any second. Obito looks like a wild animal and Kakashi almost groans because fuck, does he look sexy like that.

“Watch your mouth, recruit Hatake,” Obito growls, eating up Kakashi with his eyes.

“How about you sort out your differences with a round of arm-wrestling?” Sergeant Namikaze suggests and everyone cheers, demanding a good show.

Before Kakashi knows, Obito sits in front of him, his elbow on the table as he holds his hand out for him to take. Their knees brush under the table and the air around them suddenly feels suffocating. But Kakashi takes the older's hand nonetheless. Obito's hand is slightly bigger than his and judging by the other's large biceps, he knows that his chances are very little. He’s still no match for Obito despite having buffed up quite a lot.

Kakashi hears faintly how someone counts down and he reacts on autopilot when a 'go' is shouted. The grip of their hands becomes painful with the pressure both of them are applying as no one wants to lose. At first they are equal, keeping their hands up in the air but the longer they go, the more Kakashi feels his energy vanishing.

Around them people are cheering, some for him, some for the Sergeant. He is gritting his teeth as he feels his arm slowly inching towards the table. Beads of sweat gather on his temples, but he isn't ready to give up just yet. His hand is getting sweaty though and it is harder and harder to keep up and eventually, the back of his hand is touching the surface of the table.

Obito shouts out triumphantly and Kakashi falls back into his chair. They look at each other and Kakashi notices that the Sergeant is also panting a little. A wide grin is present on Obito's lips and his eyes sparkle with mischief.

“Pussy,” Obito says with a mocking voice.

“Asshole,” Kakashi mumbles back.

For a moment it is silent but then the two young men break out in roaring laughter, the others following soon. The ice is broken between them after that but Kakashi knows that this won’t change their strict training.

✼

Before Kakashi knows it, the time of his basic training is over and soon he’s going to find out where he will officially serve as a part of the army. It is the first time Kakashi wears a uniform that isn't his training wardrobe.

He has to admit he looks good in the dark blue clothes. In a few hours, the first badge will be decorating the sleeve of his jacket and just the thought of it makes him feel giddy.

Kakashi can’t believe how fast time has passed but then, the past few months were so intense he barely had time to process what had happened. But now he is a real soldier and he couldn't be any more excited. He adjusts the tie, not allowing a single flaw in his uniform and checks on his hair one more time before he leaves the bathroom with a nod, the sound of his shoes hitting the ground echoing with every step.

The ceremony is rather boring as every one of them goes to the front to receive the badge and shake the hand of the Command Sergeant Major. When Kakashi’s name is being called, his stomach churns with nervousness. Everyone is looking at him when he walks to the front, his legs wobbly because he has been standing without any motion for at least an hour.

The first one to expect him is Obito, his Sergeant in command. They exchange a quick look and bow to each other with 90 degrees and then Obito pinches the badge onto Kakashi's sleeve, just the way he has done with the other recruits before. Kakashi looks at the black horizontal stripe and pride starts filling his heart, he can't wait to make it two stripes and more.

Kakashi salutes and so does Obito and then Kakashi steps to the next person, Sergeant Namikaze, to show him his respect as well. After bowing and saluting to three more men, Kakashi walks back to his squad, getting back to his spot in the formation with a smile on his face and he can swear that Obito has been looking at him all the way.

After all recruits have been officially welcomed as a part of the army, a few higher ranks are being promoted, Sergeant Namikaze and Obito being two of them. The Command Sergeant Major personally changes the badge on their uniforms and now Uchiha Obito isn't a Staff Sergeant but a Sergeant First Class, and a very proud one at that. Kakashi thinks the title suits the older male well.

The ceremony is over and they are allowed to go. Kakashi stretches his legs out, standing there without moving is really tiring. He looks over at Obito who walks out with Sergeant Namikaze and another Sergeant, admiring how handsome the older male looks in the uniform. 

Kakashi shakes his head and decides to open the letter he had been given just like everyone else does. The crisp paper will tell him where he is going to spend at least the next few months of his life. He unfolds the paper and scans over the black ink. _Konoha_. A smile falls on his lips. _This isn't too bad,_ he thinks and nudges Iruka whose nose is buried inside a similar looking sheet of paper.

“Konoha,” Iruka says, looking at the older expectantly.

“Me too,” Kakashi beams and they cheer loudly.

After that they start celebrating, drinking one beer after another. They all are just happy that they have passed these few months of physical training and can move to the next station.

Kakashi has downed a couple of beers already and opens the two top buttons of his white dress shirt. Even though he will be wearing this uniform every day from now on, he refuses to take off the jacket. The feeling of pride is just too overwhelming to strip himself off it so quickly now after he has worked so hard for it. He isn't the only one who feels like that though, the majority of the new Privates are still clad in the dark uniforms.

In the past few months, Kakashi didn’t only get fit physically. With a lot of time at hand to think, he thinks he has matured and his mind has become stronger, he is convinced that he is going to be a good soldier. He has learned what a man can become while being restricted, how humankind behaves when the primal urges come back to the surface and honestly, it can be terrifying. But he has gained enough mental strength to handle the difficult parts of life.

A lot of this is thanks to Obito, even though Kakashi had taken a long time to see the positive in the rough treatment the older had given him. At first he had cursed the Sergeant, he had hated him even but after he realized that Obito had stopped calling him in for extra lessons as soon as he was able to withstand him, everything made so much more sense.

He wasn’t the only one who was given extra rough treatments, he knows that, but in his youthful temper he didn’t want to see it. Time has passed and today, Kakashi will be able to bid the Sergeant farewell with a grateful heart.

It is already dark outside when Obito and Sergeant Namikaze join them, both of them smiling proudly about the new badge on their arms. When the two men are noticed, everyone stands up and applauds them. Obito rubs his neck sheepishly and Sergeant Namikaze is smiling as if it is his birthday and Christmas Eve on the same day.

They join the celebration and they drink and chat until after midnight before Obito and Sergeant Namikaze excuse themselves since they have to get up rather early the next morning. After shaking a lot of hands and even bumping a few shoulders, they say goodbye.

Kakashi is biting on his bottom lip, thinking whether he should approach Obito to thank him or not. This will be the last time they will see each other but he isn't sure if the older would make fun of him if he did. But then, even if Obito laughed, they wouldn't meet again anyways.

So Kakashi plucks up courage and walks after them.

“Sir?” Kakashi greets and the two Sergeants turn around.

“Private Hatake,” Obito answers softly, an expectant look on his face.

Kakashi's mouth is dry and suddenly he is at loss for words. It doesn’t help that Obito's eyes are dark and alluring and even less that Sergeant Namikaze looks at him impatiently.

“Erm... I,” Kakashi starts, searching for the right words.

“I'll go ahead,” Sergeant Namikaze murmurs and vanishes in the darkness.

“Let's go to my office,” Obito commands and Kakashi follows quietly.

A large cardboard box is sitting on the desk and most of the cupboards are open and empty, the content stuffed in the brown box that occupies the space. Obito closes the door behind himself and then lifts the box off the table and places it on the floor.

“What's on your mind?” Obito asks as he sits on the surface of the table, watching the younger who is standing in the middle of the room like a deer caught in the headlight.

“Did you get fired, sir?” Kakashi asks.

“No.” Obito laughs. “I got promoted so I'll be stationed somewhere else starting from tomorrow.”

Kakashi nods. Of course the other wouldn't be promoted and then fired, he feels like a fool now.

“I wanted to thank you, sir,” Kakashi mumbles.

“I'm glad that I got promoted from the rank of an asshole,” Obito laughs again. His laugh sounds beautiful and it makes Kakashi feel giddy inside, he feels like a teenager with a crush.

“I realized that I've been wrong and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, sir” Kakashi says.

Obito looks at him, his eyes traveling up and down his body with an attentive gaze, making Kakashi feel self-conscious. “You've become a man. The uniform suits you,” the older male remarks nonchalantly. “Come here.”

Kakashi approaches the older slowly, his heart beating faster with every slow step he makes. When he stands in front of the other, the Sergeant reaches out for Kakashi's necktie and pulls him so close that their noses are touching.

“I did it for myself,” the older admits, brushing his nose over Kakashi’s cheek until he reaches his ear. “I didn't want any of them to touch you,” he whispers before he takes Kakashi's earlobe between his lips.

Kakashi sucks in a deep breath when the other's lips start massaging the soft flesh of his lobe. He places his palms on the table on both sides of the other to keep his balance. Obito's hands are wandering over his chest, down to his stomach where the Sergeant is palpating the muscles.

Obito hums contently when he feels that the soft flesh has turned into firm muscles and moves to the younger's backside to squeeze his round ass. Kakashi mewls when Obito spreads his legs and pulls him closer to knead the flesh of his globes.

“You look so sexy in this uniform,” Obito purrs into Kakashi's ear, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin.

Kakashi shudders, feeling himself unable to move. He is already getting hard and they haven’t even gotten started yet. An audible breath escapes his lips when he feels Obito’s lips on his neck, sucking on the skin softly. Obito's lips feel so good, Kakashi wants to feel them everywhere and he brings his left hand up to the other's head, grabbing the dark hair in a plea for more. Obito lifts his head, smirking a little as he cups the side of the younger’s face before crashing his lips onto Kakashi’s.

Obito's lips are fleshy and moist and Kakashi nibbles on them hungrily, as if he had been starving for weeks. The older's taste is intoxicating, a mixture between the leftovers of the bitter beer and his own sweet taste, making Kakashi crave for more.

When Obito's tongue brushes over Kakashi's lips, he eagerly opens his mouth to allow the other to explore him as much as he desires. Obito's tongue searches for Kakashi's wet muscle, capturing it for a sensual battle of power.

Kakashi knows that the other would never let anyone dominate him and it doesn’t bother him, the thought of having the older dominating him makes him only feel even hotter. He mewls when Obito sucks on his tongue and pulls him so close that their clothed crotches are touching. The feeling of it makes shivers run down on Kakashi's spine. He can't wait to feel the older like he did in the shower.

Feeling his patience running out, Kakashi sneaks his hands underneath Obito's jacket and slowly peels it off the other's broad shoulders. Obito shrugs it off immediately without breaking the kiss. After that, he helps the younger out of his jacket as well and the useless fabric falls on the ground but none of them cares.

After nipping one more time on Kakashi’s tongue, Obito starts unbuttoning the white dress shirt that Kakashi is wearing, sucking on every bit of exposed skin as soon as it is in his sight. He sucks a hickey on Kakashi's collarbone, obviously enjoying the low moans that echoes through the room.

When the shirt is half unbuttoned, Obito attaches his lips to Kakashi’s right nipple, flicking his tongue on the erect bud. Kakashi throws his head back in pleasure and grabs a fist full of Obito’s hair when the latter sucks on his nipple and starts rubbing his erection with his hand.

Kakashi’s legs spread even wider to give the older male more space to pleasure him. Obito pushes himself off his body, earning a little whine from Kakashi. He smirks when he curls his fingers into the younger's white shirt and rips it open and the buttons go flying.

Without wasting another second, he bends Kakashi over the desk until his bare chest is touching the cold surface and the younger hisses at the sensation. As if he has done it a hundred times, Obito opens the younger's pants and pulls them and the tight boxers he is wearing down in one go.

Obito slaps Kakashi's cheek, admiring how it turns red immediately. He isn't worried that he is being too harsh to the younger, the moans and mewls are enough evidence that Kakashi enjoys the rough treatment. He pulls down the zip of his own pants and sighs in relief when his hard erection is finally free.

His cock is already leaking with precum and he can't wait to slam into the younger's sweet ass until he is screaming. Ever since he had caught the Private literally drooling all over himself in the shower, Obito had hoped that they would find themselves without any audience.

Kakashi is exactly his type, pretty face and sexy body, even more so now that he has gained a good amount of muscles, it would be a sin not to fuck him. He holds the base of his cock and spreads the younger's cheeks with his other hand and starts rubbing his tip over the other's tight hole.

“Obito...” Kakashi breaths and wiggles his hips to get more friction.

Another harsh slap lands on Kakashi's cheek, this time the other side.

“Now, where are your manners? When did I allow you to drop the honorifics?” Obito asks teasingly, his voice low.

Obito spread the younger's cheeks again, watching how the pink hole twitches invitingly and moans at the sight. He wants to take the other raw, slam his dick into the pretty hole but he knows that if he wants Kakashi to spread his legs for him again in the future, he should at least prepare him a little.

He had prepared for this, he had waited for a moment he could lure the young recruit into his den to have his way with the beautiful male ever since he had been given the pleasure to jerk him off in the shower. But the situation never came and he had made himself comfortable that this probably would never happen.

Obito was more than delighted when Kakashi had approached him and didn't hesitate to make his wish come true. And now the beauty is lying in front of him, flush on his desk with his pale ass up in the air, wiggling invitingly, just waiting to eat up his cock.

Remembering that he had put the lube right at the bottom of his box, Obito lets go of the younger to dig in the cardboard box. He has to hold his pants so he won't fall over, not bothering to pull them up again.

A relieved sigh falls off his lips when he finds the bottle. He uncaps it unceremoniously and squeezes a good amount of the clear liquid into the crack of Kakashi's ass. Kakashi mewls at the cold sensation and he shudders with anticipation. Spreading the other's cheeks with one hand, he circles the twitching hole with his index finger, smearing the lube all over it and once he deems it covered enough, he pushes in.

Kakashi's walls are hot and tight, his cock twitches just at the thought of being buried inside this heat soon. Obito smirks when the younger moans lowly as he pumps his finger in and out in a steady rhythm. Knowing that both of them are more than eager, he adds a second finger shortly after, the pain will turn into pleasure soon anyways.

“Please, sir,” Kakashi breathes, his cheek presses on the wooden surface of the desk.

“What do you want?” Obito asks teasingly.

“You, sir. I want your cock.”

Obito growls and adds the third finger, watching how the lube is running down to Kakashi's balls.

“Please, sir. Just fuck me,” Kakashi whines.

Well, if Kakashi wants it so bad he is going to get it. Obito pulls out his fingers, groaning at the sound and squeezes more lube into his hand to coat his aching length with it. He wipes his hand on his dress shirt, unable to bring himself to care at the moment, and spreads Kakashi's cheeks with both of his hands, pushing his cock into the tight hole in one go.

Kakashi moans out loud when a mixture of pain and pleasure shoots up his spine. Obito is thick, really thick and he can feel every inch rubbing against his walls. The older doesn’t wait for him to adjust but starts pounding into him mercilessly, just like Kakashi expected.

Obito is a man, a real man and he fucks like a man, hard and good and Kakashi moans shamelessly, letting him know how much he enjoys it. He doesn’t care if he can be heard or if they might get in trouble, the only thing that matters right now is the pulsating cock in his ass that makes him feel so good.

The Sergeant's grip on his hips is firm, almost bruising and his pace is fast with his balls slapping against Kakashi's every time their hips meet. Obito's cock slides in and out of the younger's hole with ease and he watches how his hot flesh disappears into Kakashi again and again.

“You like being fucked, don't you, Kakashi? You are such a good pussy,” Obito murmurs between gritted teeth.

“I-I'm your pussy, sir,” Kakashi moans and earns himself another slap on his ass.

The thought of being the Sergeant's boy toy doesn’t sound so unpleasant anymore to Kakashi, not if this is what he will be getting, a thick cock up his ass that makes his skin prickle with excitement. He feels shame crawl up his guts because the thought of being Obito's whore excites him more than he would ever admit.

Obito pins him down even further so Kakashi can barely move and another harsh snap of his hips has Kakashi screaming out loud. Kakashi's back arches into a beautiful curve, telling Obito that he did something right and he angles his cock in the same way again.

“Ahh...” Kakashi hisses. “Yes, sir! Yes... it feels good, sir!” he mewls, encouraging Obito to fuck him even harder.

“Do you like being fucked roughly?” Obito asks.

“Yes, sir!” Kakashi moans.

Obito is pleased and rewards the other with another thrust into his prostate and the younger cries out again.

“Obito.. Ahhh yes...”

Even though Obito had jerked off numerous times to the thought of Kakashi moaning his name, reality is just so much better. Kakashi's tight ass just seems to be crafted to swallow his cock, that is how perfectly snug his erection fits into the younger. Kakashi's cheeks bounce with every thrust and Obito starts kneading the flesh playfully.

Kakashi's loud moans and mewls are making Obito's blood boil over with pleasure and too soon Obito can feel the heat gathering in the pit of his stomach, telling him that he won't last any longer.

Obito leans over until his chest is touching the younger's back. Kakashi's skin is sweaty underneath the shirt and Obito feels the warmth seeping into his skin when he crushes down the other under his weight.

Instead of long and hard thrusts, Obito now starts grinding his hips into the younger's ass, making sure that the tip of his cock is brushing over the other's most sensitive part repeatedly. He is rutting against the younger male with quick and short thrusts, his elbows prop on the table on both sides of the body underneath him.

Kakashi's leaking erection is rubbing against his stomach, creating a sinful friction that makes his tip ooze with precum. The mixed sensation on his cock and in his ass is so overwhelming that his breath comes out in ragged pants, he is sure he is going to start hyperventilating soon because of it.

Kakashi's fingers are digging into the desk as he tries desperately to keep himself grounded. The effort is of no avail though since his sweaty palms are sliding on the smooth surface too much. He is so close, so fucking close that he wants to cry, to scream or maybe both, it is almost unbearable how painfully slow the pleasure seems to build up.

“Ohh yes.. it feels so good, sir,” Kakashi moans. He can already feel the tingle in his cock.

For the last time, Obito picks up the speed, his breath hot and damp on Kakashi's neck. Finding a spot that isn't covered, he starts sucking at the soft skin, groaning when the delightful salty flavour dances on his tongue. Kakashi's hole clenches around him and with a loud cry of the Sergeant's name, he comes, his body shuddering violently.

Kakashi comes so hard that his vision goes black for a moment, his breath shuddering as the orgasm makes his whole body feel numb. He barely notices how Obito pulls out of him with a smacking sound and starts jacking off behind him.

Obito only needs a few more pumps until he finally gets the release he is craving for. He shoots his semen over Kakashi's pale skin, watching how his dick is painting the younger's cheeks with his cum and the way Kakashi’s slicked hole is fluttering before him.

He is panting hard, leaning his palm onto the edge of the desk to calm down. Kakashi is breathing equally quickly and when he turns around there is a puddle of cum on the desk and the counterpart of it smears on his stomach. Kakashi's cheeks are flushed and his hair tousled, he looks fucked out and it looks fucking hot.

“That was good,” Kakashi breathes, his lips stretching into a content smile.

Yes it was, and he wants to do it again, Obito thinks. But he doesn’t say anything and only smiles back.

Once they come down from their high, the air around them suddenly gets awkward. Obito roams around in search of something to clean off the cum. He doesn’t find anything though so he simply strips off his shirt and uses it to clean the younger's chest and then his ass. The shirt had been ruined anyways so it doesn't matter.

Thankfully, no one is out there anymore so no one can question why Kakashi's shirt is torn and Obito is not wearing anything at all. A relieved sigh escapes Obito's lips, he doesn't want to get in trouble right after he got promoted.

When they arrive at the corner where they have to part ways, Kakashi almost flees. It is cute and Obito chuckles as he watches after the other until he walks around another corner. He has never been one for a big goodbye so he is thankful that he has been spared of that. They’re going to see each other again anyways.

✼

Kakashi likes Konoha already. He is welcomed warmly by the other soldiers and the air smells fresh. He has spent the week after his graduation ceremony with his father and now he is ready and eager for his new life as a soldier.

After making sure that his uniform is neat and his cap is sitting snugly on his hair, he approaches the Captain and the other soldiers in command who are standing with their backs facing him. They all look broad and intimidating.

When he is behind them, his hand automatically comes up to his temple to salute.

“Private Hatake reports for duty, sir,” he says with confidence.

The men turn around to face him and Kakashi's jaw almost drops to the ground when he is looking into the face of no other than Uchiha Obito.

Now, this will be fun.


End file.
